things_patrick_likesfandomcom-20200214-history
Land Before Time Series
Land Before Time is a series of 14 movies about the adventures of a group of young Dinosaurs navigating their way through the treacherous world they live in. The Land Before Time Littlefoot, a young plant-eating dinosaur, is orphaned after his mother perishes while protecting him from a vicious carnivore. With her last breath, she tells him how to get to the legendary Great Valley, where he will be reunited with others of his kind. With his friends Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. Littlefoot sets out for the fabled land, meeting a variety of new friends along the way. While also being tracked by the killer dinosaur that mortally wounded his mother. Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure After his tribe of herbivorous dinosaurs moves to the carnivore-free Peaceful Valley in the animated "The Land Before Time," young brontosaurus Littlefoot and his friends chase after a pair of dangerous dinosaurs stealing an egg from the village. While running, they accidentally cause a landslide that opens up their home to outsiders. When the egg they bring back and hatch reveals not one of their own, but a carnivorous tyrannosaurus, the youngsters decide to secretly raise it. Land Before Time III: The Time Of Great Giving Littlefoot and his young friends Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike are being harassed by a group of older dinosaurs led by Hyp. When a meteorite strikes nearby, it causes a drought. The resulting scarcity of resources creates animosity among the different species in the Great Valley. Littlefoot and his crew resolve to venture forth to find a solution as does Hyp and his gang. Will the groups learn to cooperate, or will their rivalry destroy them? Land Before Time IV: Journey Through The Mists Littlefoot and his dinosaur pals with their new friend Ali ,go to the Land Of Mists in search of a medicinal flower that will cure his very ill grandfather. Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island A plague of locusts strikes the Great Valley, decimating the plants and forcing the dinosaurs to migrate in search of food. When the adults in the herd begin fighting over the scarce resources, young Littlefoot and his friends Petrie, Cera, Ducky and Spike split off from the main group, becoming stranded on an island after their path was destroyed by a tsunami. As they search for a way off the island, they encounter an old acquaintance who may become friend or foe. Land Before Time VI: The Secret Of Saurus Rock Legends claim that Saurus Rock keeps bad luck out of the Great Valley. Is it really true? Could the mysterious Longneck named Doc be the famous Lone Dinosaur, who can defeat a Sharptooth with his lasso-like tail? To find out, Littlefoot and company must cross the Great Valley and face a dangerous Sharptooth themselves! Along the way, the young dinosaurs learn about change, acceptance and responsibility. If you look close enough, sometimes you can find a hero living right in your own family! Land Before Time VII: The Stone Of Cold Fire Littlefoot has witnessed an amazing sight: a "stone of cold fire" that fell through the night sky and landed somewhere in the Smoking Mountains. But Littlefoot is the only one in the Great Valley who saw the stone and he can't find anyone who believes him. Petrie's long-lost uncle, Pterano, offers encouragement, but Petrie and his friends don't know that the shady Pterano has his own reasons for wanting to find the stone, which he believes has special powers. Searching for the truth, the young dinos venture out into the Mysterious Beyond... and enter a thrilling adventure beyond their imaginations! With beautiful animation, delightful songs and an unforgettable lesson about the value of friendship, this is a film families will cherish. Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze Snow falls in the Valley for the first time, puzzling and enchanting everyone. But it's not long before everyone realized that these fun and fluffy white flakes are a threat to their survival. A visiting Stegosaurus herd fascinated Spike, and he decides to join them on their journey to escape the freeze. When Ducky secretly follows, Littlefoot, Cera and Petrie embark on their coolest adventures ever when they decide to brave the icy weather to bring back their missing friends. This chilling and thrilling escapade about friendship will warm your family's heart. Land Before Time IX: Journey To Big Water When heavy rain creates a mysterious "new water," Littlefoot sets off to explore the Great Valley. He quickly becomes friends with Mo, a prank-playing dolphin-like creature who can't find his way back to the Big Water. Littlefoot and his prehistoric pals come to the rescue, evade a scary sharptooth and prove the value of courage, friendship and diversity in this exciting new adventure. Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration Join your prehistoric pals on the most spectacular adventure yet! Littlefoot and his grandparents share an unusual "sleep story" that leads them on a fantastic journey! The always curious Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie quickly follow behind. Throughout this enchanting adventure, they discover many new creatures, wonders of nature, dangers and delights! They eventually meet up with the largest gathering of dinosaurs ever, including one very special Longneck that Littlefoot thought he would never see! Land Before Time XI: Invasion Of The Tinysauruses Your favorite prehistoric pals are back in an exciting adventure filled with fun and laughter! This time around, the Tinysauruses invade the Great Valley to teach Littlefoot a big lesson about a little lie. Land Before Time XII: The Great Day Of The Flyers An important event for the flyers in the Great Valley, is approaching, and free-style Petrie is having trouble flying in formation with his siblings. His friends try to help him, but a "fuzzy" newcomer named Guido gives the most helpful advice -- that it's always best to just "be yourself." No one has ever seen anyone else like Guido, and when the gang tries to figure out what kind of dinosaur he is, their questions lead them on a thrilling journey to the Mysterious Beyond. Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Petrie and Ducky are excited to meet two goofy and lovable yellow-bellied Beipiaosauruses, Loofah and Doofah, who have lost their way while traveling to the distant Berry Valley. Loofah and Doofah seem to be too clumsy to find the way back, so Littlefoot and the others decide to help their new friends while sharing important life lessons called Wisdoms along the way. By the time they reach Berry Valley, Littlefoot realizes that even though the Yellow Bellies don't follow his Wisdoms very well, their silly techniques work just fine. Land Before Time XIV: Journey Of The Brave Join your favorite dinosaurs, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike, on their exciting adventure to rescue Littlefoot’s father. As they travel across strange landscapes and meet new friends, Etta and Wild Arms, Littlefoot and friends discover that by pulling together they can overcome any challenge. Category:Movies